<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>手腕 by Taubenton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326923">手腕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton'>Taubenton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sad Ending, Soulmates, Who Were You Looking For?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>要说游星擅长等待，其实是假的。<br/>他只是习惯了无声地等待，灵肉中的火依旧熊熊燃烧，热烈得劈啪作响。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>手腕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卫星区的天空不常是蓝的紫的红的，它有一种独特的灰，不同于街上扬起的土尘或是磨损的废旧金属，习惯的人并不觉得压抑难忍，明确的形容就是——恒久。</p><p>一种恒久的、平凡的灰。</p><p>游星呆愣地抬头望向天空，手里攥着他今天份捡来的螺帽，他握得有些太紧了，以至于手心也嵌出了六边形的痕迹。吃痛地摊开手，他注意到深红在遍布的黑色污渍中尤为醒目。呼吸间的空气尝起来湿润异常，废品堆砌的微小建筑加剧了闷热感，但游星没想着离开，他把螺帽塞入裤兜，小心地摸出半块硬糖放进嘴里，用甜腻的草莓香气来缓和体感的不适。</p><p>糖纸上面的花纹，可以给更小的女孩子做玩偶的装饰。他利索地重新叠好亮丽的包装，一并置于螺帽所在的地方。</p><p>他模糊地预感到，雨落下的瞬间就是那个时刻。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>玛莎曾经说，每个人的手腕上都会出现命定之人的印记——初见时的第一句对话。即使还是孩子，也能隐约地琢磨出那是多么浪漫的事情。</p><p>“不过，”玛莎顿了顿，“因为没有定数的缘故，大多数人都会用手环把它们藏起来，不去在意，也不必大肆寻找，成为了命运以外真正自由的人。”</p><p>“但也有完全匹配的对象，结合为人们心中的理想。这样神奇的机制，也不知道是幸还是不幸。”</p><p>“啊啦，如果抱有美好的愿望，各位也请不要放弃哦。在你们这个年纪，几年里差不多也快出现了。考虑之后需要手环的，可以直接来找玛莎哦，虽然只有简单的几种颜色……”</p><p>命定之人……么。坐在角落里的游星悄悄地放松了自己，松松地环住并紧的膝盖。积极的孩子们纷纷跟着玛莎提前查看了手环的实貌，他们叽喳地吵作一团，议论着究竟哪个颜色适合自己。听起来明明也只有四五种颜色，不过感觉很热闹呢。游星微微牵起嘴角，有意无意地翻弄自己尚且洁净空白的手腕。</p><p>“哼。”门口突然传来熟悉的响动。</p><p>游星循声看去，啊，果然是杰克呢。装作一副不屑的样子，其实也在偷偷瞟着手腕，很在意吧。</p><p>“呐，游星，去帮忙准备午饭吧。”克罗毫无关心地收回地上的卡片，拍拍游星的肩膀。</p><p>“啊。”他简单地应过。</p><p> </p><p>于是等待就这样开始了。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>第一个中奖者出乎意料的是克罗。</p><p>不出几天就在某个清晨叫嚷着“真麻烦啊”，去问玛莎拿了手环。有因为好奇而问他是什么文字的人，克罗回复说用简洁有力的文字写了普通的日常语气词，感觉完全没有意义。</p><p>也有这种情况啊。游星默默记下。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>陆续地有不同孩子都得到了所谓的印记，甚至有一个女孩因为手腕上扎眼的“笨蛋”二字而伤心地哭了一夜。</p><p>杰克的也在了。他看上去很满意的样子，满意到连当天份的泡面都舍得分享一半的程度。“当然是符合我气质的语句了。”他如此声称着，但是从来没有给任何别的人看过写了什么。</p><p> </p><p>很快，所有的孩子中只剩下了游星。</p><p>日月交替，他露出短短一截手腕，空空如也，在渴望时候的不断按压下也只能感受到突突跳动的脉搏——请问你在吗？游星在心中询问。</p><p>对方不会回答。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>从此游星不再刻意地寻求，他把所有的事整理起来放进大脑中的一个小匣子，挂上轻巧的锁扣。</p><p>一切一如往常，直到那个阴天。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>嘴中的硬糖已经全然化开，那股不知道是真是假的草莓味残留在喉间，竟然生出了恶心的反胃感。游星难耐地吞下口水，继续盯住远方的天际。有颜色更深的乌云自市区的方向结队飘行而来，沉沉地垫在矮楼上，仿佛后一秒就能够下落而后压垮整一个卫星区，顺带着埋葬这具旧衣物包裹下的无用身躯。强烈的仪式感使他停下了翻看卡片的手，游星习惯性地圈住自己坐在边缘，眨了眨有些酸涩的眼睛，估摸着已经傍晚了。</p><p>他忽然有些害怕，担心顿生的预感不过又是一次意识深处渴望的恶作剧——实际上那个匣子一直都在躁动不安，震得锁扣啪嗒啪嗒地击打外壳，可能哪里碎了，又有什么玩意儿漏了出来。</p><p>就像漏进废墟的雨滴一样。</p><p>游星立刻慌忙地翻过手腕。</p><p>“去了也无用。”稍微有些歪扭的深蓝文字安静地浮现其上。</p><p>来了。他闷闷地笑了起来，格外珍惜地自言自语道，“没用么……”</p><p>“即便如此，还是请多关照了。”莫名的冲动让游星补上了这句话，好像对方能够回答一般。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>他哆嗦着爬出废墟的时候滑了一跤，擦破了覆于腿侧的单薄布料。</p><p>那枚六角螺帽不见了，可能是栽在了附近的泥土里。</p><p> </p><p>最后游星还是决定戴上与之相衬的橡胶手环。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>要说游星擅长等待，其实是假的。</p><p>他只是习惯了无声地等待，灵肉中的火依旧熊熊燃烧，热烈得劈啪作响。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>他们都成长得更像少年了，褪下孩童时候的衣装，身上穿戴的是卫星区时下的糟糕流行。皮革与背心的组合基本不能起到防御的作用，冬天的日子甚至连简易的防寒工作都难以完成，但这就是不得不做的事情吧——热情、同伴、决斗，海边的落日终于投下暖橙色的光辉。</p><p>手环卡在腕间，再没有松动的迹象。</p><p>即便是从这卫星区逃不出去，鬼柳制定的征服计划占据了生活，恰好适从了游星选择不去在意的念想。</p><p>他亲眼看着鬼柳渐渐涂满了那张简陋的地图，胸口荡着难以言喻的情感，似乎那就是在现有条件下，他能够真正努力的目标。这位称职的队长为他们描绘出梦境一样的轮廓，灰色之上降下绚丽的瀑布，那些蹦跳的水珠溅在游星的侧脸，洗掉了残存的污浊。</p><p> </p><p>回来时大家身上都藏着细小的伤口，为了保险起见，克罗提议四位还是去一趟诊所，以免留下隐患。</p><p>路上，游星粗略地检查过鬼柳颊上、肩颈、手臂的外伤。“没事吧？”他顺口问道。</p><p>“啊啊，”鬼柳回答，“诊所？去了也——”</p><p>游星忽然听见了自己清晰的砰砰心跳，会不会是……</p><p>“——没用吧，那样的设备。”</p><p>“……说的也是。”</p><p>“不过既然是克罗的心意……”</p><p>所以那份雀跃是什么呢？游星若有所思地抚过手环，选择性地遗忘了一瞬的失落。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>再后来就是那个雨夜。</p><p>治安维持局在游星和他未付诸实践的试探中架起铁栅，伸手掐熄了摇曳的新生火苗。</p><p> </p><p>他忽然记起他们已不是初见。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>忙碌的事情很多，从戴上手套的那天开始，游星就把对命运的幻想再次扔进了大脑的匣子中，不需要主动上锁，天空累叠的深灰封住了里面年轻的秘密。</p><p>克罗走了，小屋后来的孩子胡乱地哭作一团。杰克奔赴在他自己的道路上，利落地丢掉了其余人的梦想。白色的龙和白色的车，夜晚的月光也是温柔的白色，宽阔的天幕掩不去它明丽动人的寒冷。</p><p> </p><p>当游星穿过排污管道的时候，心里只想着要从那扇门出去。尽管隐藏在皮革下的手环勒得他有些疼，握住的车把倒是不论如何都不能松开。</p><p>有什么东西很近了——除了不远处必须通过的开口，还有……还有的是什么？他的胸膛里震着无数初生的蝶，即使脆弱，也能全力挣扎向生存。</p><p> </p><p>好像谁的故事才刚开始。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>一连串的变故让游星总是在奔走，静止着等待的感受甚至难以回忆。新城市的建设很顺利，但很快她的守护者们遇上了破坏的幽灵。</p><p>停车场的灯光打得透亮，疾驰时代的人们总是在连带的方面的也做的很好，角落里都隐藏着“决斗万岁”的讯息。新结成的队伍一致地奔向各自的乘物，游星的思维被幽灵的现身完全占据，他需要自己的D轮，他需要感受到速度，他需要了解对手的信息。</p><p>他不需要命运的约束，特别是双重封锁下的那排小字——总在提醒无用无用，那究竟做什么有用呢？焦躁的思绪穿梭在大脑中，甚至都没来得及去在意那个戴着红色墨镜的人。</p><p>“去了也无用。”那个人开口。</p><p>腕部的文字奇异地骚动起来，游星霎时顿住脚步。一股挫败感古怪地攀上他的脊柱，钻开一个一个小孔好牢牢固定它庞大的身躯，刺耳地尖叫着“是他是他是他”“问吧问吧问吧”。</p><p>可是当务之急——</p><p>“现在的你无法打倒幽灵。”</p><p>“除非超越自身的极限。”</p><p>“这是打倒他的唯一方法。”</p><p>“跟我来，比起亲口说明，还是用身体来感受吧。”</p><p> </p><p>为什么要教我加速同调？</p><p>等等，你是……？</p><p>没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>有时候游星会产生生活会一直如此进行的错觉。偶尔的噩梦、充实的车库、晨起时嗅到的煎蛋香气，与布鲁诺对视时能够真正放松地微笑。即使插曲常有，大家也步调一致地前往下一个目的地。</p><p> </p><p>“会不会有手腕上没有字的人呢”——是龙亚提出的问题。</p><p>终于收拾好流理台，布鲁诺把自己份的早餐端到小桌上，“所以，游星有什么想法吗？”</p><p>“嗯？我吗？“</p><p>“感觉龙亚之前说的很有趣啊，无字之人之类的，连命运都没办法去定夺他们。”</p><p>“不会成为某种意义上的异类吗，那样的人。”</p><p>“但是大多数人都对这种相遇不抱有幻想吧，能坦诚面对都已经是奇迹了。而且手环的喻意，隐私是一种，‘无关心’也是一种吧。既然是不受期待的命运，本就没有命运也就从根本解决问题了，又或者说，亲手创造命运。”</p><p>“是……这个道理吗？”</p><p>“那，难道游星相信这个吗？”布鲁诺摇了摇自己的右腕。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“很为难的表情啊。如果是我的话，不管文字背后的人是谁，能和游星相遇就是最好的命运了。”</p><p>“唉？”</p><p>“多谢款待！我先下楼工作了。”</p><p>“好……”</p><p>最好的命运吗？可是如果不尝试到最后，又怎么会知道什么是最好的那个。为什么想要拥有最好的呢？光是做到当下如此，也足以心安——但在回应那份心意之前，他需要解开那个神秘D轮手身上的秘密。</p><p>就像他可以在雨天坚持等到那个回应，现在他必须得到答案。</p><p> </p><p>喷水广场的天很好，它降下的金色染在时计店的门钟上，亮过每一次清晨。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>什么都被吞没了。</p><p>速度被吞没了，光被吞没了，无力的愤怒被吞没了。</p><p>摔在地上的一瞬间最为疼痛的不是大脑不是肩膀也不是心脏，生生剜去皮肉的痛苦自腕部四射至身体各处。连接的手掌已然麻痹，游星堪堪握起，五指只是剧烈颤抖着再度松开。</p><p>——没用的。</p><p>等待也无用，在意也无用，寻找也无用。</p><p>他虚弱地抬过另一只手扯下老旧的橡胶手环，底下的皮肤空白如初，没有留下任何一个字。</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>“去哪里了呢？”游星在心里悄悄问着。</p><p>他用手搬开胡乱倒在泥地上的纸箱板和石块，两膝陷在湿润的土中，深色的淤渍漫上裤面。那股湿气真实地侵入皮肤，风擦过时沁出稀薄的凉意。他的身体承接着每一毫雨水的到来，原本张扬的头发软塌塌地相互叠合，和背后那个由他亲手搭建的空间一同被绵密的细箭击倒，末端坠下一连串的液珠——它们无意地钻入腿上的创口，惹得游星咬起牙关。</p><p>在哪里？哪里？哪里？</p><p>独有的执着让他不断地左右翻找。“唔。”金属片的锋利边缘割破指腹，游星轻轻啜掉汩出来的血，锈味快速地泛在舌面上，与变得恶心的糖味混合一处。毫不迟疑地，他伸出右手摸出片状物底的小型物件，同样是螺帽，厚度却比之前的薄很多，还能看到清晰的裂纹。</p><p>复苏的微小喜悦点破一时的焦躁不安，他小心地举起螺帽置于眼前，描摹它的轮廓，透过那个小孔观察大雨疾风的来处。水迸进震颤的目中，模糊间远方的深灰隐隐掺着熟悉的蓝。</p><p>雨，也来自海的深处吗？</p><p>孩子的意识消散了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>